Admitted Feelings
by Chibi-Koibito
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru admit their feelings. As they begin to grow even closer and decide to marry Kaoru is kidnapped. Can Kenshin save his love before it is to late? KK-ness!
1. Prologue

**This is my first story on this site. I hope you all like it. Hopefully you will write me some reviews to tell me what you like and what I need to work on. If you have some suggestions please tell me. Sorry this one is a little short but it is just the prologue or tease for you. Enough blabbing. All right here I go.****J******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or any of the other characters in this story.**

**Dreams were troubling Kenshin this night. Not in a long time had they been this bad. Actually he never usually dreamt at all. It was a technique his master Hiko had taught him that was now failing.**

**He was dreaming of Tomoe's death again. Again and again he would see himself slicing his sword through her body. Her silent scream rang hollow in his mind although it had no noise. Tomoe's blood stained the snow and him every time.**

** Kenshin felt her make the second mark of the cross on his face. He heard over and over again her voice say, "For you love. My gift for you my love." Then he could feel her body go limp and she would die in his arms for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally he broke into consciousness and stood up. He was still in his bedroom at Miss Kaoru's place. Sweat was engulfing his entire body. Chills encompassed his body again and again.**

**He knew he needed a walk in the cool night breeze. Yes that would help get his mind off the past and onto the present. Besides Kaoru did not need a depressed Kenshin. In fact he didn't want one. Surely Sano would find that him being affected by a memory would be funny. It was far from humorous.**

**Kenshin sighed and walked outside. His thoughts drifted to Kaoru. The fact was that he loved her and was now worried about her safety. What if he was to hurt her or even kill her? He couldn't go through something like that again. No matter what he would protect her. **

**Someday soon he would express to Kaoru how he felt. Maybe in the morning he would. Yahiko and Sano wouldn't be back until around noon. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to take love into hand again. Although he already was in love with her so why not just tell her?**

**There was a ripping noise and a strangled scream coming from inside the house. No mistaking the scream. Miss Kaoru. He had no idea what the other was. Horror struck Kenshin and he ran into the house.**

**Without any hesitation he flung open her door. The door broke off with his strength and crashed to the floor. He cared not for whom he would wake up in the neighborhood at this point. This could not happen to him again. He would not allow it to.**

**What Kenshin saw next made him dumb struck. The window in her room was open and looked broken. There was a cord like thing on he ground. The room was in distress. Everything was a mess.**

**In the middle of the room was Kaoru on the floor. There was a red raw ring around her neck from the cord Kenshin supposed. Her eyes were closed and she was not moving. Kenshin couldn't breathe.**

**In fact Kaoru wasn't breathing . . . . . . . . . .**


	2. The Attack

I thought I would update quickly so no one has to wonder what happens. I already have had one of my friends complain about leaving them hanging. (And it has only been out one day. Sigh.) Please read this and review it and tell me what you think. It is longer than the prologue don't worry. All right, on with the fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any other characters related to this story.

Chapter 1 The Attack

"Miss Kaoru no!" He said running to her side. Kenshin shook her shoulders. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" Then he checked her pulse. It was still there, but she wasn't breathing.

He smiled with some relief. " There is still time. Hold on just a little longer Miss Kaoru. I apologize for what I am about to do. But I must." Kenshin said this aloud as if she could hear him. It made him feel a little better.

This is what made the rurouni nervous. Sword fighting is no problem. Talking is all right sometimes depending on the subject. Mouth to mouth . . . . that was a different story. What if Kaoru thought he was trying to put the moves on her? But, if he didn't . . . . . . . no, he couldn't think of that. There was no other choice. He would have to face her wrath later for this.

He tilted her head backwards. His lips touched hers and he felt how soft they were. Yet they were cold. Giving her the proper procedure over and over again he was becoming more stressed because it was not working. He was beginning to panic.

In his last attempt she choked when he was giving her breaths. Her eyes popped open and she saw and felt his lips on hers. She screamed and slapped him in confusion not realizing who he was. 

"Orooo!" He screamed as he fell backwards. Kaoru realized then who he was and blushed. "Kenshin! I'm sorry! Are you okay? What the hell were you doing and what happened?" She was still confused and now quite angry to tell the truth. What had he been doing? How dare he take advantage of her while she was unconscious!

To her enragement he sat up with his Kenshin smile on and rubbing his cheek that she had slapped. "I am fine, that I am Miss Kaoru. You should be more worried about yourself that you should." She rubbed her chaffed neck and flinched in pain. Kenshin continued as she pondered. "As for what happened I do not know. I was about to ask you the same thing." 

Kaoru looked up into his purple eyes and glared angrily. "Are you just trying to avoid my main question Kenshin?" She yelled. 

He waved his arms and laughed nervously. "No! It's not what you think. You weren't breathing because of your injury and I was just helping you that I was. I promise you that that was all Miss Kaoru. Really."

She blushed again and sighed. Kenshin became serious then. 

"Miss Kaoru? What can you remember?" He said changing the subject now that he knew it was safe. Kaoru rubbed her neck again and tried to remember.

"Well I-I remember hearing someone come in through the door . . . . . and then my neck hurt. I couldn't breathe. Then there was a whistle and whoever it was left. Then I don't remember." 

"Someone is out to get you that is clear by your mark on your neck and the cord on the floor. Who they are though I do not know. Why they want you is not apparent either. I do promise you though that I will find out."

Kaoru smiled. "I know you'll find them Kenshin. I'll help you." As she stood up and tried to walk she fell.

Kenshin caught her and smiled. "Not right now. You are in no condition that you aren't. Tonight you shall stay in my room and I will watch over you. There is no way you can stay in this room when it is in this condition and they may come back for you. No harm shall come to you Miss Kaoru. I promise you. I will protect you."

Kaoru smiled and blushed even deeper. She knew Kenshin would keep his promise and she felt safe. Although she always wished he wasn't so sad at night and certain times. One thing she had learned about Kenshin was that he didn't like to talk about the past. She was glad because she didn't like to talk about Tomoe either. Sometimes though she wondered if it would be better for the both of them if they talked more about it.

He carried her to his room and set her down on his futon, which he never usually slept in anymore. Then he put the sheets over her and made her comfortable. It was so tempting to brush the hair out of her face and join her, but it was wrong and she was in danger. He instead walked to the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kenshin? You really don't have to. You look tired." She said this sincerely thinking the same thing that Kenshin was thinking about.

"I am sure Miss Kaoru. Don't worry about me. I can't seem to sleep anyway. I'll be fine."

Kenshin walked over to the door and stood guard then over back to the window. His left hand was always on his sword, ready. He was going to get these murderers for hurting Miss Kaoru if it was the last thing he ever did . . . . . . 


	3. The Midnight Talk

Thanks for all your support guys. I'm glad to hear that you like it so far. It makes me feel good. (Smile.) Anyway I am trying my best to at least from now on update every other day. Although after I update this chapter I won't be able to update until Saturday. I apologize! (All this homework and karate I have is a little stressful. Sigh.) That is enough whining from me. Here goes another chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or anyone else in this story.

Chapter 2 The Midnight Talk

Kaoru as tired as she was could not find sleep. She tried everything. The murder attempt had her scared. She was trained well enough that she should have been able to stop them from hurting her. No matter what she had done though she hadn't been able to protect herself and that scared her. It also though made her feel better about Kenshin being there. What if they came again? She knew then that Kenshin would protect her.

She watched Kenshin go back and forth for an hour or two. He was such a wonderful man. It didn't matter to her that he was short and different than everyone else. In fact that was one reason why she loved him so much. Now that she knew she loved him she didn't know how to tell him. Would he even care? Did he even love her like she loved him? She didn't know and was afraid to ask or even tell him how she felt. Why did she love him anyway?

At that moment Kenshin came over and sat down next to her. It was like he could tell she was thinking about him. She blushed realizing that she also must have been staring at him for the past hour. No wonder he was coming over. He was probably annoyed by it when he was trying to be on guard.

"What is wrong Miss Kaoru?" he said quietly still eyeing the window and door.

"I can't sleep. Things running through my head."

"Like what things Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru sat up facing him and stared into his sparkling purple eyes. There were now butterflies in her stomach. She frowned at them and him. Why did he make her feel this way? Besides she was not completely sure what she was about to say anyway.

"Kenshin . . . I want to know something."

"About what?" He said this now not staring or even worrying about the door and window. Kenshin now looked back into her blue eyes and had his own butterflies. A rurouni should not feel like this. It made him feel weak, yet . . . . happy at the same time.

"Kenshin . . . . why-why . . ." She couldn't say it.

"What is it Miss Kaoru? You can tell me."

"Why are you almost always sad around me Kenshin? Its like . . . you are afraid of something. Or you are afraid of telling me something. Why can't you just tell me?" This was the moment of truth. Did he really care for her as she cared for him? Would he even talk to her?

His eyes widened and the sparkle vanished. "Kaoru I . . . . . ."

Kaoru touched the scar on his face. He seemed sad as he looked deeper into her eyes. It was because all his feelings were coming to the surface and he was not sure how to express them to her. The last time he loved a woman everything had gone to hell and he was still paying for it.

"Kenshin. Please . . . . tell me. I need to know what is troubling you. Maybe I can help you."

He sighed and shook his head. "I do not know if you could help me. I doubt there is any way anyone could help me. It's just . . . . Still I feel pain for Tomoe, and yet . . ."

Kaoru's heart was beating so fast she could have sworn that Kenshin could hear it. She was surprised he hadn't said anything. What she didn't know was that his was doing the same thing. In embarrassment of it her head drooped so she didn't have to see his face. 

Suddenly she felt his hand on her neck tracing where the cord mark still was red from the murder attempt. Kaoru couldn't breathe. His hand then went to her chin and raised it so he could see into her eyes. She was now forced to look into the face of the man that she loved.

"Kaoru . . . . I love you. That much I do know, and that is enough to give me encouragement to live each day knowing someone I love is waiting for me at home. But, I did love Tomoe and I will always love her."

Kaoru's eyes were watering. What was he trying to get at? He said he loved her but then he says that. She did not know what to expect next. Especially since it was coming from Kenshin. A tear ran down her face.

Kenshin caught it with his finger and then caressed her face to dry it. She wanted to cry even harder.

"But Kaoru," he said continuing his confession, "she is gone and you are here and I love _you_." The girl could not speak. All she had wanted was now coming true all so fast. It was all happening from something that had happened that was so bad.

"Will you say nothing Kaoru?"

She cried out in happiness. "Oh Kenshin! I love you too with all of my heart!"

With that all said and done Kaoru no longer felt the pain of her wound. She flung her arms around him and he did the same to her. Kenshin then smiled and gave her a real kiss on her soft lips. This was so much better than mouth to mouth, Kenshin thought to himself.

Kaoru laid back down on the futon and Kenshin laid down beside her. She smiled and pulled the covers over them. Kenshin smiled back at her and set his sakabatou beside the bed. He was no longer worried about the murderers. He suspected that they would not show until the next morning now.

Kenshin came in again and passionately kissed Kaoru. If his eyes hadn't been closed he would have noticed that Kaoru was in complete tears. Her prayers had been answered and she couldn't have been happier. Kenshin felt completely the same way.

She held his hands and laid her head onto his chest. Now she felt safe and very much not alone. Kenshin was now stroking Kaoru's hair. Nothing could ruin this night for her. The sound of Kenshin's heart and breathing was the last thing she heard.

Somewhere in southern Tokyo . . . . . .

"I am sorry Master."

"There is no excuse for your failure." The tall man whispered to his servant. "Pitiful. You no longer work for me. Kill him."

"Noooooooo!"

The tall man's bodyguards slashed open the whimpering servant. A smile encompassed the man's face. He spoke to the men beside him. "Go now and bring the girl to me. We must have her as bait. You can bring her to me dead or alive. Preferably dead." 


	4. The Search Begins

Wow! I am so glad everyone is enjoying my story! (Smile) Sorry for the long wait for me to update but I've been busy. Now without further adieu, here goes my next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or anyone else in this story.

Chapter 3 The Search Begins

Kaoru woke up the next morning still in Kenshin's arms. He was breathing slowly in and out. His eyes were shut and he had a look of peace on his face. She had never seen him like this. It made her smile with happiness. Maybe talking had been the answer.

She ran her fingers through his long red bangs and then down the cross-shaped scar. His eyebrows twitched and she quickly took her hand away in surprise. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning Kaoru." 

"Good morning Kenshin."

He gave her a kiss and then ran his hand through her bangs to get them out of her face.

"Did you sleep well?" he said.

She smiled back at him. "Of course. And you? You said you have been having bad dreams."

"None of them troubled me last night."

"That's good." Kaoru said with a sigh. She had been worried that he would have dreamt of Tomoe again.

The door suddenly clicked open. Kenshin jumped up with Kaoru still in his arms. He was ready to pull out his sakabatou while still protecting her. Kaoru could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Was it the murderers coming back for her?

In came Yahiko. Kenshin in relief accidentally let go of Kaoru. She squeaked when she hit the floor in surprise. What a jerk! Yahiko didn't even knock before he came in and Kenshin was careless and just dropped her! How dare they.

"Oh! Kaoru I'm sorry!" he said coming in to give her a hand to get up.

"_Kaoru_? Since when do you call her that Kenshin?" Yahiko said with a smile.

"What was that for Kenshin!!" Kaoru said steaming, pulling Kenshin down to the floor with her.

"Orrrrooooo!"

Yahiko smiled very maliciously and started to laugh. "I saw that Kenshin!"

Kaoru and Kenshin both sat up and turned red. "Saw what?" they said in unison.

"That you're a clumsy ox." He laughed some more. Kenshin and Kaoru sighed in relief. They did not want Yahiko to know yet. Or maybe even never.

"What is Kaoru doing in your room anyway Kenshin?" he said still smiling.

"Oh. Kaoru was attacked in her room last night that she was. I told her to come in here just in case they tried it again."

"Are you hurt Kaoru?" the boy said quickly looking at Kaoru in some worry.

Kenshin was smiling at Kaoru in a funny way. She then noticed her shirt was half open and it was revealing part of her breasts. She quickly covered them up and gave Kenshin a glare. He stopped smiling for fear that she would smack him. She then answered Yahiko's question hoping he had not noticed too. "I just have a sore spot on my neck. Nothing more, thank goodness."

"Why would they be after you? Besides being ugly and having bad cooking what else could they want to kill you for?" the boy said thinking aloud.

Kaoru jumped up. "What did you say Yahiko!"

"Now, now you two. We need to work together and find out who did this, not fight each other. That will not help us that it won't." Kenshin said walking out the door.

Yahiko and Kaoru stuck out their tongues at each other and then followed Kenshin to begin the search.

They walked around the house and found the spot where the assassin had come in the window. Kenshin traced the path towards the street and they went along following the trail towards the outskirts of Tokyo. Sano soon came and found them. Yahiko explained the situation to him (insulting Kaoru through all of it). 

Kaoru noticed that Kenshin kept giving her glances and smiles every once in a while to keep her spirits up. She would give them back and felt glad that they had finally admitted how they felt. Now she knew that she would never have to feel alone again. And that made her the happiest girl in the world. (Even if she was trying to be killed she still felt happy.)

They walked for what seemed like forever until they came upon a forest where the trail went into. Kenshin turned and told everyone that they were going into a dangerous place now and should be ready for anything. Sano smiled and cracked his knuckles laughing. "I'm ready when they are. Bring 'um on." Yahiko grabbed out his bamboo sword and smiled for his answer.

"Lets go then." Kaoru said with a smile.

With that they headed off into the forest with Sano in the lead and Yahiko close behind. Kenshin and Kaoru were in the rear hand in hand, in no hurry to meet up with a fight. 


	5. The Hired Assassin

Just in case I am not able to update for a while I thought I would update two chapters for you all. Hope that is all right with you. Once again keep reviewing for me. I love to hear what you guys have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or anyone else in this story.

Chapter 4 The Hired Assassin

"For wanting to find these guys badly Kenshin sure isn't moving very fast is he? Is he going to pick up the pace? I'm ready for a good fight." Sano said popping his knuckles.

"Who knows? Probably he'll keep going like this and we'll never get anywhere. Seems like he wants to take everything slow anymore." Yahiko said with a sigh.

Sano smiled looking back. "Doesn't seem like he is taking things slow with Missy anymore." 

Yahiko turned around and looked back. Kenshin and Kaoru were kissing and holding hands. "Ewwwww! Gross! That is disgusting. I say we pick up the pace!"

"I'm with you on this one." Sano said as they both ran forward still following the trail.

"Now where are they going?" Kaoru said.

"You know Sano, always ready for a fight. Probably thought we were walking to slow." Kenshin answered.

Kaoru heard a strange whistling noise. It sounded like the one from last night. She quickly moved closer to Kenshin. He turned to her in concern. "Is there something wrong Kaoru?"

"No, I-I guess not. Maybe I was just hearing things." She said looking around the forest.

She felt Kenshin's small but soft and strong hand squeeze hers. Questioningly she looked up into his purple eyes.

"Do not worry Kaoru. I will protect you. I promise you that. No harm will come to you." She smiled at this knowing he would not break a promise to her. Not after the last promise he had broken. Kaoru leaned on him as she walked along with him now.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said quietly.

"Yes?"

"You know what I like most about you?"

There was silence.

"You don't care about my past. You see me for who I really am and what I could be. I love that about you. When you welcome me home I feel for once that someone cares and that I have a reason to live. I love spending time with you because I fell happy when I do."

Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin stopped walking and grabbed her other hand. He stared into her glittering blue eyes and felt free.

"Kaoru."

"Yes Kenshin?"

The smile that he gave her then shone like the sun. "Kaoru, will you marry me?"

Kaoru couldn't speak she just stood there and her mouth moved up and down.

"Kaoru do you need some time?"

"Oh Kenshin! No, I'll tell you now. Nothing could make me happier than to be your wife. Yes, of course I will marry you." 

"Kaoru!"

The sun seemed to be shining through the trees only on them. It was as if all of nature was watching them. They kissed each other, as they never had before. Kenshin and Kaoru were the two happiest people in the entire world at that moment in time.

Kenshin then pulled out a ring. It had a diamond in the middle and the gold band of it sparkled. How in the world Kenshin could have afforded something like that was beyond Kaoru.

"I was going to give this to Tomoe before she died, but now it goes to you my love. Will it do for an engagement ring?"

"Of course Kenshin! It's beautiful! I don't deserve something like this."

"Course you do." He said slipping it on her finger. "You have made me a real person and for that I owe you everything."

They stared at each other for a while just enjoying each other's company when suddenly they heard someone yell.

"Where the hell are you guys?" They could tell it was Sano.

Kaoru and Kenshin both blinked in surprise. They had totally forgotten about the search. "I believe we should hurry that we should." Kenshin said running after the trail. 

He listened for Kaoru to follow and didn't hear it. Stopping after a couple of steps he turned around to see what was wrong. "Kaoru?" He said.

To his horror when he turned Kaoru was not where she had been. Instead there was a man in a ninja suit who was running off with Kaoru. She was unconscious and had blood trickling down her face.

As the ninja ran off he dropped a note and said, "If you want her body back Battousai you must come to the coordinates in the letter from my Master. Then maybe you can save your own life as well." The man then laughed evilly as he disappeared into the depths of the forest.

Panic and hatred rushed through Kenshin. Memories flooded back. His blood started to boil and he only had two thoughts on his mind: _Save Kaoru and kill this man and his Master and anyone else with them. _This could not happen to him again. He would not allow his and her happiness to be taken away.

"Kaoruuuuuuuuuu!!" he screamed at he top of his lungs.

His eyes narrowed and the wind picked up. Kenshin's eyes turned to the deadly amber color. Kenshin was pissed. They would pay dearly for this with their lives. Kenshin would see to that, no matter if it cost him his life as well. Even if he would turn back to the Battousai he would save her no matter what the cost.


	6. The Head of the Secret Ninja Clan

Sorry it took me a bit. I have been realllly busy! Hmmmm . . . . this chapter is really different for me. Hope it seems all right to you guys. Please tell me what you think guys. I need some support to keep up chapters like this! Here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or anyone else related to it in my story.

Chapter 5 The Head of the Secret Ninja Clan

Sano and Yahiko ran over to Kenshin. They had heard him yell and knew there was something terribly wrong. Well plus the fact that Kenshin had amber eyes and a totally pissed off face usually meant something was wrong. Actually it always meant something was wrong. It had worried them earlier that Kenshin and Kaoru had been taking so slow anyway and had not responded when they called for them.

"What's wrong Kenshin? Where is Kaoru?"

"Yeah Kenshin, where is ugly?"

Kenshin was silent. He was breathing really hard. Sano's eyes grew wide. He had hardly ever seen Kenshin this angry. Actually he thought this was the angriest he had ever seen him. It made him a little worried.

"Uhhhh . . . . Kenshin?" he said putting his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. The little rurouni barely noticed. He just stood there staring at the depths of the forest.

"They shall not have Kaoru! This can't and will not happen to me again."

They saw him pick up a letter on the ground and read it quickly. He then ripped it up and frowned harder. With that he ran off out of sight with his Godlike speed, leaving Sano and Yahiko in the dust and confused. They ran after him as best they could.

There was no way Kenshin would let them kill her. Why did they want her anyway? He didn't want to pick a fight with any ninjas. Now that they had done this though he had chosen to fight them.

He ran to the coordinates of the letter. It was a large palace that was guarded by fifty or sixty ninjas. Kenshin was in a rage and did not even pay mind to them. He just took out his sakabatou and slashed through them like a piece of cake. Not a one of them did he kill. He knew most of them had nothing to do with the situation anyway. Most of them just worked for this "Master" to live.

The giant gate opened automatically as if they knew when the Battousai was coming to knock it down. He was ready for them, but were they ready for him? It mattered not to Kenshin. They were going to pay for the pain they were making Kaoru and him go through.

He ran through with his Godlike speed through the door and into the palace. Using the ki he could tell where Kaoru was. It was the faintest flicker of life on the top floor. This made Kenshin more upset and worried. The Battousai in him kept telling him to kill and the other part told him not to. He did not know which one to follow.

Surprisingly he ran into no more guards on the rest of the way up to the top. Of course, he thought, the "Master" must have something planned. If he wanted a fight that was what he was going to get, said the Battousai in him. 

Kenshin reached the top and flung open the huge wooden door with all his anger. It broke off with the force. The door slammed to the ground and them he heard clapping. Someone was clapping for him. Who in the world?

Inside the giant empty room stood a tall man, or boy more like, of the age of fifteen or sixteen. His long brown hair was in a ponytail at the top of his head in the normal ninja style. He wore a cape and tight body suit of the style of ninja. The brown eyes he had seemed to be glittering. There was a girl around the same age who was a bit shorter than Kenshin. Her clothes were not that of a Japanese woman but those of a British lady. The long black hair and green eyes showed no doubt though, that she was in fact Japanese but wearing fancy clothes. Her eyes were different inside though. They were sad and afraid. Even scared.

On the floor behind the two people lied Kaoru. Her blood was spilled all around her. It stained the ground where it hit. Seemingly the blood seemed to still be coming out rather heavily. Kaoru was barley breathing. She was almost to her limit.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled. His blood now turned cold and his eyes faded from amber back to his purple color. For the second time in his life he felt like he wanted to vomit out of pure shock and sadness. Kaoru did not even move at him calling her name. He could not believe that this was happening.

"Ah, you have come quickly I see. How wonderful. The fun can begin even sooner now. My name is Hisouru. Welcome to my mansion Himura Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai. You are just in time to see your love be killed." The boy said. 

Kenshin's eyes widened at this. Why did this boy want to kill Kaoru? What did he want him for? He had never even heard of this person before.

"Fun? Why have you done this? What do you want from me?" Kenshin said feeling his blood boil again. 

"It is simple. Can you not see it? You have killed so many."

Kenshin shook his head at this. " I realize that, and because of it I am atoning for my sins I have-"

"It does not matter what you are doing now!" the boy screamed. "You killed my father twelve years ago! How is your atoning going to bring my father back to life! I was four and I lost him. You took him away from me and you are going to pay dearly Battousai!"

Kenshin closed his eyes. He got this an awful lot. Never had they taken it this far. This boy was only the age that Kenshin had been when he killed this man's father. He could feel the hate . . . . and the sadness. Hisouru was no murderer. He was just sad and wanted revenge. Kenshin didn't blame him. After all he had lost his family when he was very young as well.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you here by bringing him back." Kenshin said opening his eyes.

"You _can_ help me by doing something Himura! You can die you miserable dog and by my hands. Or else. Sakura my love . . go ahead."

The girl Sakura walked over to Kaoru and began to pull out a gun. Kenshin's heart began to beat faster and his blood boiled stronger than ever. She loaded the gun, clicked it, and pointed it towards Kaoru's chest.

"No! No blood should be shed this night. Give me back Kaoru and I will leave peacefully that I will. I am sorry about your father, it was wrong of me. Not a day goes by when I don't think about the people I killed. There will be no more death. I made a promise."

The boy smiled evilly. It seemed to Kenshin as if there were flames there. "Oh I think differently though. You shall die tonight. I have waited for this for twelve years. But first lets have my wife kill your love. It won't be any fun killing you when you haven't felt my pain. Unless you are willing to fight me Battousai. Then I might spare her life for now. What say you?"

Sakura moved the gun closer to Kaoru's heart and readied the gun.

"Alright Hisouru I will fight you. But I will not die. I will live and save Kaoru." Kenshin's eyes turned back to amber and he got in his ready stance. The teenager smiled at this and drew out a katana in each hand.

"Is that so?" he said in pure amusement.

Kenshin drew out his sakabatou. His eyes narrowed. He was ready to fight for Kaoru. Once again he was ready to kill this person who wanted to make his life miserable just because his was. If this boy wanted to have his father back then this was a sure way he would see him. The Battousai in Kenshin was now in control.

"Have at you Battousai!"


	7. To Save A Life

**Kenshin's Chick**: Finally I get to write more fan fiction! I have had this written down for a week and not able to upload it. (Evil teachers and their homework. *grrrrrr*****)This chapter took forever to write!! Don't know why it was hard.

**Kenshin**: I do. You were writing it in your classes and trying to multi task, that you were.

**Kenshin's Chick**: Oh come on Kenshin. They weren't saying anything important. At least I don't think so. Anyway, I apologize that there isn't too much fighting. It's really hard to write. Maybe in some of my upcoming stories there will be more. Before any of you start to complain or whine about this chapter after you read it (for some things that happen or for the way people act), just wait until I upload the next one. It will all make sense eventually so please do not get upset. Some of it I wrote just to happen so it does. 

**Sano**: Why don't you just explain it now? It would be a whole hell of a lot less confusing.

**Kenshin's Chick**: Because I wrote it that way so that you would have to read it later. Wouldn't make sense if I wrote it now. It will be all right. I promise. Also I would like to add to the person out there who is logging into my login and leaving reviews I like that you are reviewing but please put it under your own name. You know who you are. *cough* Brooke *cough*. You are my very good friend and I hope that did not sound rude. *cringe* Please don't hurt me. I do know karate. I will defend myself if I have to.

**Sano**: Any day now. I'm growing old.

**Kenshin**: I would have to agree with Sano on this one, Bri-Dono.

**Kenshin's Chick**: Alright Kenshin, I apologize for the babbling. Please keep reviewing. On with my new chapter you guys.

**Kenshin and Sano**: Thank you God.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin for the thousandth time or anyone else in the story.

Chapter Six: To Save a Life

Hisouru ran at an incredible speed towards Kenshin. He jabbed out his katanas at Kenshin's head and stomach. The Battosai easily dodged them and struck the boy on the back of the head with the butt of his sword. The teenager fell to the ground. He turned and snarled at Kenshin. To his surprise the Battosai smiled at him.

"Is that it boy? Is that all you have? Pathetic. You have been preparing to fight me all your life and this is all you have? Don't make me laugh." Battosai/Kenshin chuckled.

At this the boy stood up and yelled in rage.

"Screaming isn't going to help you kill me. Shut up and actually hit me!"

At that the teen ran at him again this time one for the head the other for the ribs. Battosai/Kenshin easily avoided it again and counter attacked. The feeling of the blades clashing was becoming more and more appealing and fun for Battosai/Kenshin. He was beginning to _enjoy _it again. The feel of fighting.

If you had been anywhere near the palace you would have heard swords clashing for quite sometime. And a lot of Hiten Mitsurugi style moves being called out. The real fight between them had begun. 

The Battosai noticed the boy was quite talented. He had only just been surprised by the terror of the real fighter in Kenshin. Still he figured the boy had no idea how powerful he was. Or who exactly Kenshin had been. The boy knew he had killed his father and just took that into consideration and nothing else.

Finally Battosai/Kenshin saw an opening and knocked Hisouru down. The boy dropped his katanas with the impact and looked up in terror at what he saw. Kenshin was defiantly full Battosai or about to become it for he flipped the blade on his sakabato.  

"Now foolish boy, for hurting Kaoru, You shall die as your father did by my hands. You shall join him in Hell for all you have done to Kaoru!" Battosai/Kenshin yelled.

As the boy closed his eyes, as the blade was an inch from his face there came a faint cry. "Ken . . . . . shin."

Battosai/Kenshin's eyes turned back to purple and he dropped his sword to the ground at the sound of that voice. He turned and saw Kaoru was awake and staring at him in pain and disappointment. But fear dominated her face. Kenshin was so shocked that he dropped his ki senses and just focused on Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay but Kenshin . . . . . you promised me you wouldn't ever kill again. You just can't. You promised."

Kenshin smiled in relief. "Alright Kaoru. Now that you are awake and a little better I have come to my senses and  I will not kill. Just hold on a little longer. I need to take this boy to the police that I-"

"Look out!" Kaoru screamed with a look of pure terror on her face. And at that moment he felt a sword go through his side and ribs and out the front. A sword was completely through his body.

He looked down at his own sakabato that was in him. Then turned his head and looked at Hisouru. The boy was smiling at his evil deed.

"Never turn your back on a ninja Battosai." He said pulling the sword out. Kenshin grimaced at the pain of it and fell to the ground. The rurouni knew that it had hit something and he must be internally bleeding.

"Now Battosai," the teenager said readying the blade to slice Kenshin in the head this time, "it is you that will die." 

At that exact moment there was a gunshot. Kenshin's heart stopped in fear that the girl Sakura had shot Kaoru. Maybe then though his death would come easier to him. To his surprise Hisouru's eyes widened and fell back. Blood came gushing from a bullet wound in the heart. He was dead. 

But who had done it?

Kenshin turned slowly and saw that Sakura was unconscious on the ground. Kaoru now held the gun sitting up. A look of horror was upon her face. Her pale skin was even paler and now drenched in sweat.

"Kaoru?"

"I-I . . . . .I-just . . . . I just killed . . .I-I . . ." she started to hyperventilate. "I was just . . . . . trying to save you . . . . I didn't mean to-to . . .my father wanted me to protect people not . . . ."

Kaoru had just accidentally killed someone. And it had been for Kenshin. It was something Kenshin had hoped never to have her do. Especially for him. For it he knew she was going to feel the guilt and grief of this forever. It would always be a burden she would bare. He would be the one to know what it was like after all. 

"Oh Kaoru . . . ." he said crawling over to her. She dropped the gun and started to cry hysterically. "Kaoru please calm down." Kenshin put his arms around her tiny waist. He pulled her close to him. She opened her eyes and saw the love and sadness in his eyes.

Kaoru stopped crying and just stared at the man who loved her for a while. Even though she was sad and upset for what she had just done, she felt so happy for having this man. Was she being selfish? She had just killed someone. Someone that had had the happiness that she felt with Kenshin with this woman unconscious beside her.

Looking at Kenshin she noticed his wound grew worse. At this point she no longer cared about her wounds. His was worse by far. She knew that hers was nothing compared to his internal bleeding.

"Kenshin . . . . ." she said touching it gently. He grimaced and grabbed her hand holding it gently and with care.

"I am alright. I have been way worse off before. You should know that, that you should."

The thought Kaoru had then frightened her. She remembered what Megumi had said after he came back from the fight with Shishio. _If he comes in another death situation, he may not survive it this time. We all think Sir Ken is some kind of super man, but in reality he is a man like any other Kaoru . . . ._

 "Kenshin, we have to get you back to the dojo and get you a doctor. I'll help you." She tried to stand but lost her strength and fell in her own pool of blood.

"No Kaoru. I will help you. I made a promise to help and protect you and I will keep it." Kenshin said picking her up and leaving toward the door.

Kaoru realized that Kenshin had just left his sakabato on the ground beside the now dead Hisouru. She was very shocked and confused, quickly looking away from the body she had killed. Had Kenshin just left it there accidentally?

"Kenshin?"

"What is it Kaoru?"

"Are you sure you just want to leave your sakabato on the ground there? Isn't it important to you?"

She noticed at this his face grew even softer. His eyes were defiantly back to normal. A smile even seemed to come across his face.

"To me Kaoru you are more important than the world. Getting home and getting you well is more important than getting the sakabato and wasting time while you grow worse." 

Kenshin looked down at her and saw the surprise in her eyes and laughed. It seemed to echo happily through the empty hallways of the palace. Kaoru was confused. What was so damn funny? Was all that blood he was losing going to his head?

"Besides," he continued, "if I am going to be married, why would I need a sword? I certainly won't be wandering anymore. I'll be living at home in peace and happiness with my wife. Maybe eventually even a son or daughter."

Kaoru blushed and smiled. Children. She had always wanted some. Never had she known whether or not Kenshin would want one. Apparently he did.

"Kenshin . . ." she sighed looking at him happily. He smiled back at her.

They were now at the huge gate and entering the street to the way back to the dojo when something happened. Kenshin grimaced again. Kaoru looked at his wound in horror. The blood was gushing out heavier than before because of what he was doing for her.

"Kenshin!" she yelled as he dropped her and fell to the ground unconscious. Kaoru began to panic. Her wounds were growing worse by the minute as well and she knew there was no way she could carry him in this condition. She could barely even stand let alone carry him.

The girl pulled her self beside Kenshin and listened for his heartbeat. It was still there but faint. "Oh Kenshin!" she whispered. Kaoru held him close and cried softly into his chest still with all this confusion and horror in her heart and mind. She eventually started slipping out of consciousness knowing that they were both dieing together. . . . .


	8. The Letter

**Kenshin's Chick:** Well since it's the weekend I was able to update another chapter. I hope that is okay.

**Kenshin:** But that isn't all that's on your mind is it Bri-Dono?

**Kenshin's Chick:** Your right Kenshin. This is the last chapter for this story.

**Sano:** Then why the hell does it end the way it does?

**Kenshin's Chick:** I am making a sequel to it some time very soon. It's going to be even better than this one turned out I hope. It should be about after Kaoru and Kenshin get married and when they have Kenji.

**Kenshin:** That ought to be a handful, that it should.

**Sano: **Better not screw that one's ending up too girl.

**Kenshin's Chick:** Don't worry Sano I won't. But for right now I want you guys to enjoy my ending chapter. Keep up the reviews guys I appreciate them so much! Look in the soon future for Volume 2- The Journey Afterwards. You won't want to miss it!

**Sano: **Hey Kenshin, I hope she writes about you guy's honeymoon. *smile*

**Kenshin:** *sigh* Ohhhh boy. Here we go again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Except Kenshin and Sano. *smile* tee-hee (I wish)

Chapter 7 The Letter

Kaoru vaguely remembered hearing the police come. Someone had pulled them apart and taken Kenshin. Some body else had taken her and then it was all blank.

The next thing she knew she was in he room. Her sheets were over her gently. A clean kimono was on top of the sheets. The sun was shining outside. She sat up and noticed that her room was no longer a mess. Kaoru's body had new bandages and her wounds were almost healed.

Memories flooded back and she immediately thought of Kenshin being taken away. Where had they taken him? Was he all right? They hadn't arrested him had they? 

She jumped out of the futon and ran out the door. The first place she went was his room. He wasn't in there. Kaoru searched the whole house inside. Kenshin was nowhere in sight.

Kaoru ran outside in a full panic. There in the front of the dojo was Kenshin. He was doing the laundry. The girls Ayame and Suzume were watching him intently. They must be waiting for him to finish so they could play with him.

"Kenshin . . . . . . . . . . you jerk." Kaoru said quietly with a smile of relief. Her guess was that it had been a week or so since the palace fight. Maybe longer.

"Auntie Kaoru!" the girls screamed running over. They clamped on to her legs and giggled. She smiled down at the two.

Kenshin turned around and stood up. He dried off his hands and walked over to Kaoru with his usual smile on his face. It seemed his wounds were almost completely gone as well. Megumi must have been here to help.

"Kaoru." Kenshin said giving her a hug. Ayame and Suzume were now running in a circle around them.

Kaoru was so glad to see Kenshin was all right. She had been so afraid that she had lost him. A couple tears ran down her face. They were tears of joy and relief. Kenshin wiped them away from the soft skin and leaned in asking permission for a kiss. It was a one of love and relief for both of them to see that the other was all right.

Two loud shrieks broke the moment and the kiss. The couple both watched the two girls run to the gate of the dojo. They were spitting and shrieking and making quite a scene. Kenshin and Kaoru wondered what was wrong with them.

"Grosse!"

"Grosse!"

Sano came to the gate and looked down at Suzume and Ayame. He looked panicked by their sheiks. (And really confused.)

"What's wrong? Are we being attacked again? Is everyone alright?"

The girls shook their head. "No! Auntie Kaoru and Uncle Kenny were . . . . . . .KISSING!" Ayame said. Kaoru and Kenshin burst out laughing at this. Their friend looked up at them with a smile, then a sigh.

"Is that all?" he said. "You two better be off back home. I've got to talk with these two love birds for a sec."

Kenshin then spoke up. "Actually can you two get your grandfather to come back with you as soon as you can? We all need to sit down and talk."

"Sure."

"Sure."

Sanosuke came over and stared at Kenshin and Kaoru. "What is up you two? What is this that we all have to talk about? Is the Missy pregnant or something?" At this Kaoru glared at Sano with her glare of death. She was about ready to go over and beat him up when Kenshin cut in again.

"Now, now you two. This isn't a time to be fighting. And Sano this isn't a time to be making weird assumptions. It is a happy time for Kaoru and I."

Sano smiled again. "Oh so she is pregnant. Kenshin you little woman charmer."

That was it and Kaoru blew up. "No you idiot! We're getting married! See the ring on my finger? Wouldn't that have given you a clue? How stupid can you be Sanosuke?"

"Oh . . . . . well that's cool too." Sano said blandly.

So frustrated and over stressed Kaoru fell back on Kenshin. He caught her and started to use his hand to fan her and try and cool her down some.

"Well I better go get Yahiko for this one. Don't worry. I'll let you guys tell him the news." Sano said changing the subject.

Kenshin looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. Where is he anyway?"

"The Akabeko. Where else? I'll also go get the fox lady as well. We all need to hear this one." He said as he left through the gate with a laugh and a smile.

Kaoru stood up and turned to Kenshin. "Now I can ask you the question. What the heck happened after you and I got separated? You probably don't even remember that. Do you know what happened Kenshin?"

Kenshin pointed toward his room. "How about we go discuss this in my room. It would be easier to explain in there."

"Okay." Kaoru was a little confused. Kenshin usually would just go out and say things if they needed to be discussed. What was he up to?

To Kaoru's surprise when he opened the door to his room the sakabato lay beside his futon on the floor. There was also a letter addressed to him and her beside it. Kaoru was very confused and curious now. 

"I thought you had left it at the palace. I don't understand." Kaoru said looking now at Kenshin.

He pointed towards the mats on the floor. "I will explain that in a moment. Please have a seat Kaoru and I will explain it to you then." Kaoru did as she was told still confused though. Kenshin sat beside her.

"The police knew what was going on and took us here and then called for Miss Megumi to tend to our wounds. Then two days ago when I recovered two people came to the dojo looking for me and you." Kenshin paused at this.

"Keep going Kenshin."

"To my surprise it was Saito Hajime and the young Miss Sakura Hisouru." Kaoru almost fell over at this. "Saito gave me back my sakabato and told me I might need it just in case he wanted another match someday. Then he just left with a slight grin. You know how Saito is." Kenshin said with a sigh and a shrug. "Miss Sakura left you and I that letter. I was waiting for you to wake so we could read it together. It seemed to me though that she was not upset at us at all. Just the opposite I would guess."

Kaoru picked up the letter and opened it. She read it aloud:

Dear Miss Kaoru and Mr. Himura, I thank you for sparing my life and my husband's pain. You see, he had a terrible disease he was dieing of and you made the pain end quickly. I wish I could say the same for myself. I am dieing of the same disease. But that way though I will die and join my love. He was seemingly so mean to you two but in reality he was a wonderful person. He just wanted revenge for his father's death. I hope you two will spend the rest of your life in happiness. Hopefully you will not suffer from a disease like this in the future. If you do though it will just be another thing you two will share. Take it as a blessing in disguise. We will not meet again. I apologize for mine and my husband's trouble and rudeness. – Sakura Hisouru 

Kenshin and Kaoru sat quit for a moment. Kenshin finally broke the silence.

"That poor girl. I hope she will find rest in death."

"I'm sure she will Kenshin." Kaoru answered reading it over again.

"She had some good advice, that she did."

Kaoru set the letter down and smiled. "She sure did."

Kenshin smiled and put Kaoru's hands in his. She looked into his eyes and saw pure happiness and love.

"We will be happy together, won't we?" Kenshin said with his purple eyes sparkling in the sunlight coming through the window.

"Yes we will Kenshin." Kaoru said with her famous smile.

The End of Volume 1

* So what did you guys think? I had so much fun writing this. Please review and tell me what you think. Since I already told you when the next one is taking place give me some ideas of what you want to hear about. I may just use them in the next part.

**Sano: **I want to know what happens on their honeymoon! A behind the scenes exclusive.

**Kenshin: **Now, now Sano stop being a pervert. How about something besides the honeymoon Bri-Dono? That would be nice of you that it would. 

**Sano: **But I want to hear about thehoneymoon night!

**Kenshin's Chick: **Anyway, tell me what you want to hear about. And please for Kenshin's sake, nothing perverted. (**Kenshin: ***sigh* Thank you Bri-Dono.) I need to keep them PG-13. For now. (**Kenshin:** Oro? What do you mean for now?!) Until the next volume, Sayonara! 


End file.
